13 isn't unlucky
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: One-shots, some which continue from the last ones which concern the thirteenth division. Mostly Ukitake, Kaien, and Miyako. Rated M to play safe.
1. Chapter 1

Note: this one has some lime. The rest don't have this and concern more Miyako and Kaien.

"Ukitake-taichou?"

"Hai?"

The white haired man turned slowly in his bed, looking up at me with soft chocolate eyes while I wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I was wondering, does it taste bad?"

"What do you mean?"

His eyes became mystified as he coughed deeply. He was bed-ridden, and I was keeping him occupied for the day.

"The blood."

"Oh, that. Well, I'm used to it. It's somewhat bland, metallic, and salty. So not exactly pleasant. But that's the least of my concerns."

"Is that why you like candy so much?"

I picked up a towel and wiped his mouth clean as he slowly closed his eyes.

"I suppose so."

I unwrapped a hard candy then slipped it into his mouth. With his eyes closed he opened his mouth. When he closed it his lips were over my fingers.

"Much better indeed."

Ukitake shifted slightly and pushed the hard candy into a cheek to get it out of the way. He then sucked on my fingers, and I let him.

"U- Ukitake-tai- taichou, what are you doing?"

"Ah, I thought it was obvious."

Ukitake swirled his tongue around my fingertips and they soon became slick and wet, his hot mouth working on them. Blood smeared onto them but I didn't care.

"I don't get it."

"Well, you offered me something sweet. I'm simply accepting it. So technically, you gave your permission."

I could only smile and laugh at his logic. The man with his morals, the one which would never impose on a lady, seemed to have a million loopholes. Maybe that's how he kept up his reputation...

"Ukitake-taichou, if you're illness makes you cough often... I believe eventually the sweetness would dull to you."

"Are you saying I can only have that sweetness in moderation?"

"I was hinting that when one dose didn't work, maybe we should let you have more of that sweetness in different forms."

Ukitake opened an eye and looked me over, smiling to himself.

"Very wise indeed. And since you will provide the sweetness, we'll go with your plan. It's simply fair."

"Fair, definitely."

I nodded along with his words before slipping my fingers away. He gave an audible depressed sigh before sucking on the hard candy. He then looked back at your fingers.

"It's a shame really, that I can't save all my sweets for later... It's better that way. To have a nibble when you feel the urge to, no matted where you are or what the time is..."

Ukitake looked at me suggestively and I couldn't help but lightly laugh at his logic.

"Ukitake-taichou, you're a charmer."

"My darling, I simply lived through the most romantic eras of the loving world, and have a pervert for a best friend. I'm entitled to test out my findings every now and then."

Ukitake spoke with a mock seriousness before grinning.

"It could be worse. You could have horrible pick-up lines."

Ukitake pulled the blanket over his body and curled up into it before speaking.

"To be fair, that was the best I had short of breaking into poetic verse."

"And it was adorable and I totally fell for it."

I gushed over the man and saw him open his mouth slightly.

"Candy?"

I inserted my fingers, wanting to moan to show my own desire in his action. He thoughtfully sucked on them again before smiling up in my direction.

"Have you ever noticed that most candies have to be unwrapped?"

The gentleman-like captain glanced suggestively at my clothes and wondered if he would get slapped. Least to say, he was surprised and eager when I began pulling off my shirt. I then paused.

"Candy can't unwrap itself, Ukitake-taichou."

"So very true. But they melt in your mouth, make you yearn for more, and can make your entire body get a sugar rush. So which candy are you, my darling?"

As the older shinigami slowly pulled off my clothes I thought hard about how I wanted to be treated.

"A lollipop."

"Yum, interesting. I guess I'll just lick you, suck on you, and bite the rest off into my mouth, coating every single angle with my mouth."

His experienced hands gently undid my obi and then pulled it off. The next moment my fingers plunged into ivory hair as I felt a flick of his tongue against my bare skin. I shivered into the pale arms and felt another lick trace up my skin.

"Hmm, maybe you should spend more time picking flavours."

"Ugh, they all taste delicious. But you're by far the best. What I like is how they're dressed. Does the candy come in a cute little box, ribbons, a bow, all tied down inside of it?"

Ukitake began nibbling my lower ear, making me gasp then shudder deeply into his arms.

"Uki! What candy?!"

Ukitake paused briefly before a certain pink haired shinigami jumped him. He groaned as he hit the ground. I put my shirt back on in lighting fast movements then slowly stood up.

"I suppose I'll see you later then, captain. Yochiru, he needs some rest."

"But I want candy!"

"When Ukitake-taichou is feeling better he can go to a candy shop and buy you candy. So let's do something else right now."

"But I want my candy to."

Ukitake looked up at me with puppy dog eyes, an adorable smile, and a begging pose. I gave him a smile as I closed the door on him. Before it shut I spoke while my eyes ran over him.

"Candy should be a treat or you'll get sick of it."

"I don't think that's possible. But we could test that theory."

"You're too much, taichou."

I laughed as the door closed on him. He never stopped trying, did he?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Past this, the story mostly follows in a flow of events.

note: if you know Hetalia, you'll get the referances.

Life was perfect. Emphasis on the was. Now, I was at lost.

"Um, taichou?"

"I'm busy with Kaien. You have my permission for whatever it is."

Ukitake's voice came muffled behind a stack of papers. Meanwhile Kaien was trying to balance another one. My division was undergoing a task we all called the day of hell. Organizing, sorting, etc, paperwork. But old paperwork. Ukitake brought up that you didn't need to keep paperwork after a certain amount of years, and if we did, we'd have no more place to keep it. Simple enough? No, each type, or different parts, had to stay, while others had to be thrown out, or destroyed depending on details in it.

So if I had a problem, I expected myself to be told to shut up. But of course, Ukitake phrased it the way that showed sincerity, niceness, and making him seem like he gave in somehow.

"Kaien?"

"Dammit, shut up. And why aren't you helping?"

Kaien, blunt as always. They made the best duo. Asking them for advice was a daily occurrence just because between the two, you could never go wrong.

"Well, I'm reminded of this time in history. During a World War in the living world. Taichou, hear of those?"

"Hmm,"

He didn't answer and I wasn't sure what ran into his head, but I continued. I felt Kaien's spiritual pressure built up to the point he was going to kill me.

"Well, Italy was a weak-ish country, shall we say. Germany was powerful during that time. So when Italy became Germany's ally, you didn't want them but wanted the ally. So it could be dubbed the worse news ever. If you don't need the help that is. Sir, what do I do with if I come across an Italy?"

"Supposedly they have good food. Ask for food."

Kaien took a step forward as he spoke. I felt him hit my back and moved forward from reflex. I heard Ukitake give something which could be called a shriek and a groan. The next moment was utter chaos. Kaien fell over me, papers spilling onto the ground. I felt Ukitake's spiritual pressure at my side, trying to catch the papers. I then yelped as Kaien hit my head, which caused Ukitake to divert his attention to helping his subordinates.

Least to say, we all ended up in a huge mess, tangled up, in pain, and with Kaien's stack of papers over and underneath us.

I slowly took hold of my surroundings to see Kaien was atop of me and I was hugging Ukitake.

"Kaien, you're so damn heavy. Ugh, I'm dying here."

"Don't act like you don't have any flaws. You're head is so hard. Taichou, I think she broke my arm."

"Speak for yourself. I think she suffocated me."

"Hey!"

I exclaimed as my captain gave me a teasing smile but his face also creased in pain. I let go of him then tried pushing Kaien off.

"Dammit, you're married, bastard."

"I know. What's your point?"

"Taichou!"

I looked sideways to see Ukitake slowly stand up, catching his breath and fixing his haori. He then fixed his hair, and I couldn't help but ask.

"How long does it take you to brush your hair in the morning?"

"How long does it take you?"

I pouted before looking at Kaien.

"How long does it take you to spike it?"

There was no answer and I shifted underneath Kaien. I heard him snore.

"Taochou! I feel obstructed! The bastard!"

Ukitake gave a small sigh before picking Kaien up and setting him down on some nearby pillows.

"He spent all morning working. We'll wake him in half an hour or so."

I gave a small yawn from the thought of sleeping.

"Can we all have a nap?"

"... You can have a quick nap if you want to. But what was the talk about Italy?"

"Huh?... Oh! The two people outside the office which are supposed to be your- our?- new subordinates. They've been in a constant state of arguing so..."

"How did you not tell me?"

"I didn't want you to have a headache."

I gave a hopeful smile but he tsked me. He may as well have used bankai on me. With sad eyes I slowly crawled to Kaien. I then laid down beside him, putting my head on his shoulder to look up at Ukitake. He didn't apologize as he opened the door and stepped out.

Kaien shifted closer to me in his sleep and I fell asleep next to him. I couldn't help it, he was so incredibly warm and soft...

I woke to the sound of the door closing and saw my captain lean against it. For the first time in my life, he looked like he just escaped a battle. And I've seen him escape battles. He always had grace, his head high, and never looked the slightest bit worried. Now he looked like he just escaped with his life hardly intact.

"I'm never eating Italian food."

"Did they hurt you?"

"Besides my headache, no."

"Aw, they can't be that bad. Come here,"

I opened my arms and saw him slowly walk closer to me. He glanced at Kaien and sighed.

"His half hour nap turned to a three hour sleeping session. It's hard to escape those two."

"Then you come take a nap to. I need a blanket."

I was still half asleep when I felt someone slid in next to me. I was hugged close to a body, and I felt Ukitake drape his haori over me. I was in a closed position between my two favourite people in the world, warm, safe, and comfortable. I never wanted to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Continuation from ~2~

"Oh, they look so cute-!"

"Shush, you'll wake them."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Miyako. I instantly smiled.

"Miyako, nice to see you again. You're husband spent the time squashing me."

"Oh? Kaien,"

"What?! I didn't do a thing!"

"Don't hurt the captain's new pillow."

"Nnn, he's my blanket. Kaien is my pillow."

Miyako burst out laughing before hugging Kaien fiercely who stood at her side now.

"I'll make you a deal. Kaien is my pillow, and taichou is your blanket."

"Deal!"

Kaien groaned as Miyako ushered him off, something about her missing him from her overnight assignment. I slowly turned to Ukitake who was rubbing his eyes.

"What did I miss?"

"Miyako and Kaien agreed that you'll be my blanket. And Kaien is Miyako's pillow."

"The things we do for our girls."

Ukitake gave a sleepy grin against the top of my head, his arms and legs wrapped around me.

"I'll be your blanket if you're my pillow."

"... I'm not sure..."

"The deal is fair to me. I could get someone else to be my pillow-"

"No, that's my job."

Ukitake chuckled as he slowly stretched, his body running along mine.

"So Miyako's back?"

"Hai... She took off with Kaien though."

"They'll be back soon. Until then, pillows aren't supposed to talk."

"Neither are blankets."

Ukitake chuckled again, his melodic voice my lullaby.


	4. Chapter 4

"The concept is simple, really."

"Don't treat it like some stupid science project! This is important."

Miyako nodded before taking out a package.

"I could show you some photos-"

"No!"

"But you have to see what's involved."

"You're diagram is detailed enough!"

Miyako shrugged and went back to the matter at hand. She was surprised that someone older than her was a virgin, so she decided to give me a 'sex-ed' class. She said it was either her or Unohana. So I shut up and listen to the person who I knew had a sex life.

The bad part was that we were in the thirteenth division's office...

"Hey, what are my girls up today? Miyako, sweetheart, you missed-"

Kaien walked in then stopped, frozen in step. A shame, because he was in a good mood. He always is when Miyako is around and he calls me his 'girl' to. He slowly stepped out and closed the door on himself.

"So now that my husband is away, let's focus on the oral applications."

"Stop making it sound like it's natural."

"It is!"

"No! It's wrong."

I groaned and curled up in my chair as Miyako went on to explain another factor.

"Why is my lieutenant outside like an outcasted dog and telling me not to come in? Why is my fourth seat a whimpering mess and Miyako grinning like a demon?"

My captain came in, pulling Kaien along who he placed at the proper desk. He then picked me up and held me close.

"What's wrong? You're never scared. Did Miyako do this to you?"

"Don't assume it was me. I was simply helping her. She's just very, innocent..."

"Damn it! I don't even do half that kinky stuff!"

Kaien stood up then grabbed Miyako. Miyako simply smiled.

"Want to do all that kinky stuff?"

Ukitake slowly turned with me in his arms.

"Not in front of my innocent subordinate here. She's delicate towards new concepts."

"Why do you say that?"

Kaien looked at me by peeking over Ukitake's shoulder. Ukitake answered for me.

"Remember when we discovered mod souls could go in teddy bears from Kurosaki? And Yochiru handed a bunch out because Mayuri wanted to do an experiment? She went-"

"They were scary, okay? Obsessive, little demons who tried to-"

"Shush, we know."

Ukitake slowly rocked me then shrugged at Kaien.

"I'll leave Miyako to you. To be honest, that grin is scaring me."

Ukitake was about to walk out of the room but Miyako stepped in front of us.

"Taichou, any vows of chastity taken?"

"No. Why does everyone assume that?"

"Good. Then you can demonstrate."

"I can what? Kaien!"

Ukitake was suddenly pounced, and since I was still in his arms, I tumbled backwards onto him. We landed across the ground with Kaien standing over us. He soon fell next to us.

"So what was this about my grin being creepy?"

Ukitake gave a sheepish laugh, I tried begging for my life, and Kaien tried getting out of it by 'exerting his power from being a lieutenant'. We all failed. Horribly. In fact, I think we just made her angrier. Oh, and she gave up 'teaching' us for something more... Well, she made Ukitake hit his head against his desk...


	5. Chapter 5

"Some people are meant to be parents. It's a simple fact. It'd be a shame that a child wouldn't have the awesome childhood they could give it."

"Hmm, you sounded full of wisdom until the last line."

"Hey!"

I picked up a peach and threw it at Kaien. He caught it and bit into it, juice dribbling down his chin.

"Not bad. Great spread, taichou."

Ukitake shrugged with a soft smile.

"Now, I didn't make any of it myself..."

"But you know the best places to eat. Good enough for me."

I bit into a rice ball as Ukitake chuckled. He then leaned back and watched us, sipping tea. We were taking a break in celebration of our paperwork all being done. And Ukitake treated me, Miyako, and Kaien to a picnic.

"Taichou, you should eat."

"My words exactly."

I held out another rice ball to Ukitake who slowly took it and nibbled on it.

"Oh, so he can eat all he want but I'm being rude for-"

"Stop being rude, sweetheart. He brought the food."

"Last time I brought it-"

"You had guests."

"You just like the taichou more."

Kaien gave a mock pout and Miyako kissed him, making his eyes brighten. I looked sideways at Ukitake and held out a strawberry.

"You have to eat, taichou, even if you have a lost of appetite because of your illness."

"I'm just not hungry."

Ukitake slowly took the strawberry and bit it, finding time to sip his tea in between bites and my intent stare.

"About being good parents, I believe you'd make a good mother. After all, you put up with me a lot more than you have to."

"I'm more of a whining child than a mother. I swear I'm the most immature here."

At that moment Miyako and Kaien began rolling down a grassy hill together, cat fighting the entire way.

"Hmm, I hereby promote you by two levels."

"Aw, thank you. I'm sure Kaien will bring that down a few by arguing with me over it."

"You could he worse."

"Thanks, I guess..."

I shot Ukitake a confused glance as I bit into my own rice ball again.

"Those two new subordinates, Sentarō and Kiyone, that's a headache."

"They'll mellow with age. Like Byakuya."

"Sure, unless you remember me saying Shunsui would grow up."

"No, before my time."

I laid back onto the warm grass, feeling the sun caress me. Ukitake put the food down that I passed him and began sipping his tea again. His long white hair flew in the wind and I smiled to myself.

"What about you? Do you want children?"

Ukitake shot me a glance before grinning.

"That would be what you should describe as awesome. I love them, just need a partner... Harder than thought..."

"What about Unohana?"

I asked it innocently and Ukitake choked on his tea.

"Um, also before your time. It ended with a no. I'm sure if you ask Shunsui about it he'll tell you the story. It was entertaining to the others, I suppose..."

"You could adopt. Be an only father."

"Not with my health. So it seems like I won't ever have my own."

"Don't worry. Maybe Kaien and Miyako will have one and you can be the official babysitter. Or what about this, if you have a child, I'll be the stand in mother. Hmm? And win points for a promotion?"

Ukitake chuckled and softly patted my head.

"A promotion means you'll be transferred to another division. I like having you here. Besides, don't act like you have an opinion on that stand in mother bit."

I gave a mock face of hurt then felt someone pounce me.

"Get her off of me!"

"Kyah-!"

I felt Kaien land on my stomach and I winced and coughed as the air was knocked out of me. I then watched Miyako chase him up said hill they rolled over.

"Well, some men would be happy to have their wife all over them."

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Miyako! Spar with him!"

I shouted out then felt Kaien attempt to choke me. I wasn't sure if he was joking or not because Ukitake already pulled him off. Miyako then pounced Kaien again.

"Alright!"

"Girl versus girl and guy versus guy. Come on, taichou, I need some help with, ugh, something."

Ukitake was yanked away and he gave me an apologetic glance. I then looked at Miyako who was laughing her head off.

"Did you see his expression? Oh my, that was precious, come on, I want to see if Ukitake brought any sake."

Miyako tugged me along and I let her. I guess she was one of those sugar rushes...

~ later ~

"They're mocking me. They're mocking us. Is she drinking?"

"Hands up."

Kaien raised his hands just in time for Ukitake's zanpakutō to hit his. Ukitake was still in sealed form while Kaien was in shikai mode. But he wasn't paying a speck of attention, making Ukitake wince as he knew if he didn't give verbal instructions, Kaien would be cut to shreds.

Ukitake glanced over his shoulder then pointed his zanpakutō to a certain girl hanging in a tree over top of Miyako.

"No drinking,"

"I'm not! It's your tea though!"

I shouted back as Ukitake turned to Kaien. He twitched ever so slightly and Kaien noticed.

"Can I?"

"We'll both do it."

"Hai... On go?"

"Go."

I suddenly felt someone yank me from the tree and I proceeded to roll down the hill. Someone gripped me as I did so, and he landed sprawled out on the bottom. I knew who it was just from the fact he fell with me.

"Taichou, you're supposed to push me down and stay up."

"But then that would mean I hurt you."

"That's the idea."

"Oh... Why would someone do that?"

I groaned into his shoulder and then heard a wolf whistle.

"Hey! I didn't mean that you'd fuck her at the bottom of the hill. Why is she groaning? Miyako, stop, I'm trying to exert my power here-"

"Ignore him. He keeps forgetting he's not in power when I'm around."

Ukitake gave a grin then it softened. He slowly brought his mouth to my forehead and kissed it.

"So, how'd you enjoy the picnic?"

"It was fun."

"I'm happy. Because I was thinking of having another one."

"Am I invited?"

"Yes. You and only one other person."

"Um, Kaien?"

"Me."

"... Sounds somewhat like a date, taichou."

Ukitake simply smiled.

"Good, because that's what it is."


	6. Chapter 6

"Miyako, what are you doing?"

"Reaching for the book. Ukitake is my step-ladder."

Kaien frowned as Miyako sat on Ukitake's shoulders. Kaien continued to scowl and looked over at me. I shrugged at him. I understood he was jealous, but it wasn't going to hurt anybody.

Suddenly I felt myself picked up and I screamed. I looked down to see the top of Kaien's head and I hit him.

"My books were on the lower shelf. Taichou is making me crawl."

"You are the shortest here. And somebody has to search the lower shelves. Miyako was supposed to search low-middle, Kaien high-middle, and I was to search the top shelves."

"So by rank."

"Or height. Either works... So I suppose we'll leave the girls to search the top rows."

I pouted but reached out to grab a book.

"Oh, they have poems."

"You're heavy, so don't go playing around."

Ukitake sighed as I smacked Kaien. He then glanced upwards at Miyako.

"Go on your husband. I need to sit down for awhile."

Miyako scampered off and I followed the act so we could switch. I then sat next to Ukitake.

"Need me to get you anything?"

"No, thanks for asking though. You don't have to sit with me, I don't want to distract you."

I began sorting through the books beside him as he sat against the shelves.

"I can multi-task."

Ukitake smiled and turned around.

"Then I suppose I should do the same."

Ukitake picked up a book and began flipping through, his face becoming serious as he looked for hints deep in the text.

"You know, the traitor we're looking for, he could have just went to the human world and used google. That's what I would have done."

"What is google?"

"... Taichou, I'm confused. I can't have a music player but the twelfth division has super computers."

"What's your point?"

Ukitake glanced at me with his eyes shinning. I playfully hit his head.

"You just hate my music."

"Now did I ever use such a strong word?"

Ukitake smiled innocently again before picking up a second book. I sat next to him as didn't move, searching extra books and double checking others just so we wouldn't have to move.

Eventually Kaien came wondering over.

"Find anything? Because you've spent ages in this one corner."

"Actually, yes. I found out we should go to the human world and use google."

"O-kay, and what's google?"

Ukitake chose that moment to speak up.

"Kaien, did you like her music when she snuck in a couple of CD's?"

"It wasn't that bad... Okay, it sucked."

"Then ignore this entire 'google' incident."

Kaien murmured something about both of us becoming useless as he went to join Miyako again.

Ukitake then glanced at me.

"Who came up with with the word google?"

"I don't know. Go google it."

"Uhuh... So, it contains answers to questions..."

"Taichou, just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you're old."

"It's not that I'm old. It's that I'm dead."

"It's a combination of both."

I teasingly kissed his cheek as he began to show signs of being hurt.

"But you're still my favourite taichou."

"I'm glad. And you're one of my favourite subordinates... Somewhat... With all...*insert large words here*"

Ukitake somewhat lost me by a strand of big words...

"What was all of that? You lost me."

"Google it."

With a large grin he got up and left. Oh yeah, he still had his game on.


	7. Chapter 7

Continuation from previous chapter

"Google is a search engine on the internet..."

"And what's the internet?"

"A bunch of connections between computers."

"Connections as in emotions?"

Miyako laughed softly as her captain tried to follow what I was saying. I tried a different approach.

"You type something in, and it has a bunch of words. Click on a word and it brings up a page with more information. You just keep clicking those words until you find the information you need."

"It seems hard. Why don't you just pick up a book?"

That was all it took for Miyako to burst out laughing. She became silent with one glare from Kaien. The one that said to shut up, acting captain's orders.

"Because then I'd have to go the library, we'd have to spend another full day dragging the entire commanding officers of a full division to search and come up blank."

"We found the answer eventually."

"It was pure luck that you had checked out that book centuries ago and forgot to return it!"

Ukitake looked shocked as my voice rose. He then gave me a sad look, pursing his lips. My heart broke and I hugged him close and gave up.

"We'll just do it your way. It's worked for a millennia now, hasn't it?"

Ukitake said nothing then bowed his head.

"Why can a women say a true lady never reveals her age, but me, as a man, gets insulted every second line around here?"

The room was silence, Miyako softly whistling, which simply seemed conspicuous. Kaien looked like he just found the most interesting discovery in the world and it was written on budget forms on his desk. I hugged Ukitake and stroked his hair.

"Old can be sexy. I like older men anyways."

I smiled playfully as I felt him softly kiss my cheek.

"I'll let it slide for now... But, you have to do one thing for me..."

"Anything."

"You know, when a women says she'll do anything after calling a man sexy, I would expect said women, to you know, not be doing his paperwork for him."

"Yup."

"Miyako, don't support her rant. This is what I deal with every day."

"Did you call him sexy to?"

"No! I'm not gay-"

"Then you don't understand."

Kaien got to his feet then left the room.

"Unlike you two, I'm actually trying to work."

As Kaien closed the door behind him I realized he left his paperwork behind with us. Bastard...


	8. Chapter 8

"No!"

"Listen to me!"

Ukitake gripped my shoulders tightly, pushing me against the wall. It was the first time he raised his voice at me, and tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Please, just one year. Then you can come right back."

His voice was hardly a whisper and I averted my gaze from those soft and begging eyes.

"W- why me?"

"That's a question to be taken up with Central 46. You're an amazing shinigami, you'll do fine. You know the human world much better than any of us here. I have faith in you."

I slowly nodded and he wiped my face clean. He then gave a comforting smile.

"You'll have so much fun you won't even think about us. And look on the bright side, you'll escape all the stress here and be able to relax for a bit."

"A bit isn't a full year. Wh- what if- people change. What if I come back and you have a new fourth seat you like more than me. Or you-"

"Shhh,"

Ukitake softly whispered to me until I was absolutely silent. He then spoke again.

"I promise I will leave your position open for you. Nobody will forget you. That's impossible. You're one of my best friends, one of my favourites, I don't like giving tittles, but I'm speaking honestly here. I can't and won't just forget you. I promise on my life and honour as a captain."

Ukitake softly clasped my hand and then pulled me closer. He wrapped his arms around me and I clung to him like I would die the moment he let go.

"And besides, you won't be alone with the millions of people surrounding you. Kaien and Miyako will probably visit. How does that sound-?"

"Horrible."

Ukitake's bowed his head, trying to find a new way to make me go by my own will.

"Because, taichou, all I need is you to visit."

Ukitake looked at me, confused. The next moment I softly kissed his cheek.

"That was my plan all along. I'm not letting my cutest subordinate walk into such a dangerous world without checking up on her every once in awhile, am I?"

I buried my head into his shoulder before whispering.

"Cute?"

"Hai. Kawaii."

That was the only word I could use as he smiled, hugged me, and began talking none stop about how much fun I would have. I smiled along, just for the sake that he would never stop doing the same.


End file.
